El humano al que amé
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: La ley dice que un demonio y un humano no se pueden amar, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por el amor de tu vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** El humano al que amé

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating:** K+

**Pareja:** Minato x Kushina (Canon)

**Dedicación:** Al concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno.

**El humano al que amé**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**CAPITULO 1**

Para el amor no existe el tiempo, no importa la edad, la religión, las creencias y mucho menos la raza.

El bello y puro sentimiento puede ser percibido por cualquier tipo de ser, despertando sensaciones desconocidas, ocasionando cambios en nuestro pensar y actuar, alterando den sobremanera nuestra vida diaria.

Y todo esto lo sabe a la perfección ella; ella era un temible demonio que ocultaba un feroz y letal poder demoniaco que brotaba con su furia, su figura era engañosa y hermosa, a simple vista parecía una simple y linda mujer de esbelto cuerpo, y largo cabello de peculiar color rojo y unos hipnotizantes ojos violeta todo perfecto para engañar a sus víctimas poseedoras del líquido que le brindaba energía y la mantenía lista para el combate.

Era un ser malvado y egoísta que no le importaba seguir las ordenes de su clan, le encantaba rondar en tierras humanas, mezclarse entre los habitantes con los glamurosos vestidos característicos de la época victoriana, hechizar caballeros con su mirar todo para que su poder no disminuyera, nunca dejaría el manjar carmesí que circulaba por el cuerpo humano simplemente exquisito.

Para Kushina Uzumaki descendiente de un prestigiado clan de demonios la autoridad no existía y la prohibición de la sangre era solo una burla, se divertía burlando a los viejos del consejo, nunca bajaría la cabeza ni con los Uchiha, ni con los Hyuuga muchos menos con los Uzumaki; o al menos eso pensaba.

Si alguien le hubiera tratado de explicar de lo que se trata eso del "amor" lo hubiera tomado a lo loco, algo estúpido, claro eso sería mucho antes de haberlo conocido.

Él era el único hijo de una rica familia pero su prestigio no influía en su carácter, era amable con todos, actuaba con humildad, muy diferente a los demás Namikaze. Minato Namikaze era un ser humano diferente a los demás chicos pretenciosos de la nobleza, su título no le importaba y las fiestas de sociedad no eran de su agrado, era aventurero y con cierto aire de rebeldía deseaba viajar por lugares desconocidos se oponía al deseo de sus padres de casarse con alguna doncella rica, la idea del "amor" nunca había atravesado por su cabeza sus pensamientos se concentraban en lo que pudiera haber más allá de sus límites.

Por lo mismo en ocasiones se escapaba de sus responsabilidades para internarse en el bosque que rodeaba a la ciudad sin importarle las advertencias que sus supersticiosos amigos le hacían acerca de las leyendas y mitos, ese estilo de cosas si existían sin duda los quería ver con sus propios ojos.

Ambas criaturas eran forjadores de su propio destino, tal vez el único encuentro predestinado fue el de ambos, repito tal vez.

El encuentro se dio en una tarde soleada ella se preparaba para ir a la ciudad por su nueva víctima y el de adentraba al bosque en busca de su nueva aventura y el flechazo se dio automáticamente en él, al ver como la bella criatura descendía del cielo, ocultaba sus extrañas y hermosas alas negras mientras su brillante y bello cabello rojo ondeaba con el viento.

Los sentidos de Kushina se pusieron alertas, era observada, lo sentía.

No tardo ni un segundo en localizar al curioso observador provocando su enojo al instante, tenía que matarlo.

-¡Tú! – se lanzó en un veloz movimiento con sus colmillos al descubierto, sus filosas uñas y ojos rojos.

Minato no se movió estaba impactado por lo que veía, esa encantadora chica cambió su apariencia en tan sólo un segundo y aún así seguía siendo bella, una belleza diferente.

Kushina se detuvo de golpe ese humano era muy valiente o muy tonto, la impactó su forma de mirarla, su celestes ojos reflejaban varias cosas: curiosidad, sorpresa, emoción pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que nunca mostró miedo ni repugnancia, algo que todas sus víctimas reflejaban al final; al igual que el chico la curiosidad la invadió sentía como su interior pedía explicaciones del particular muchacho.

Su feroz apariencia cambió ante la atónita mirada del Namikaze, ocultó sus colmillos y sus ojos regresaron a su color violeta.

-Wow sorprendente- mencionó el chico para la sorpresa de ella – siento mi descortesía me llamo Minato Namikaze es un placer conocerle –

-Eh… mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki – contestó impactada de que el muchacho no huyera despavorido.

-Que bonito nombre señorita – habló con cortesía, modales característicos de la época .

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? – le preguntó ella.

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Por qué no huyes?- insistió ella

-No veo la necesidad usted es fascinante y disculpe mi imprudencia ¿en qué consiste su impactante poder? –

-¡¿Qué? Acaso no es obvio ¡Soy un demonio-ttebane!-

Si Kushina quizo provocar temor con su confesión, no lo logró ya que Minato lo encontró fascinante y hasta gracioso.

-No te rías-ttebane – reclamó con un infantil enfado la chica

-Losiento no fue mi intención- se disculpó Minato

-¿Qué clase de humano eres-ttebane?-

-Interesante pregunta yo diría un aventurero –

-O un idiota-ttebane… podría matarte en cualquier momento – trató de asustarlo la pelirroja

-Si tu intención fuera esa, ya lo hubieras hecho ¿no lo crees?- respondió con astucia el chico

Kushina se quedó callada, Minato tenía mucha razón ¿por qué no lo había matado?

-Que te parece si platicamos un rato- le ofreció el rubio con una agradable sonrisa

La Uzumaki decidió hacerle caso a su voz interna y accedió a la oferta del caballero, encontrando un cómodo lugar debajo de un gran árbol donde ambos sentaron a platicar.

Ese fue el comienzo de la amistad de dos seres diferentes.

Su amistad avanzó con rapidez, compartiendo diversas anécdotas, increíbles historias de la larga vida de Kushina; tenían un acuerdo sin palabras de encontrarse casi todos los días, en el mismo lugar, era su sitio especial de reunión, a Kushina ya no le interesaba adentrarse a la ciudad por víctimas, le era más importante encontrarse con su amigo y platicar, muchas veces de cosas simples pero sin duda pasaba un buen rato, ella tenía amigas y amigos demonios pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con Mina-chan, como ella le decía para molestarlo.

Todo el reino demoniaco se dio cuenta del cambio de la pelirroja pero nadie decía nada, tal vez su actitud era sospechosa pero su conducta se mantenía limpia por eso mismo no hacían un gran alboroto.

Mientras tanto la familia Namikaze también notaban cambios en el chico, era cierto que era aventurero, pero sus escapes se habían incrementado y eso molestaba a sus padres.

-Minato ¿en dónde estabas?- le exigió saber su madre al verlo llegar tan contento

-Buenas tardes madre, estaba en el pueblo –

-Te he dicho que no te mezcles con esa gente –

-Pero madre –

-No me contradigas ve y arréglate –

-¿Arreglarme? –

-Si, los Hoshimura tienen una cena, date prisa –

-Si madre – contestó con resignación, tendría que soportar como su familia trataban de casarlo, de nuevo, al menos al otro día se encontraría con Kushina ese era su único consuelo.

Al dirigirse a su habitación su padre lo detuvo.

-Hijo ¿dónde estabas? –

-En el pueblo padre - contestó ya con fastidio

- No me mientas, sé que te has internado en el bosque –

-No tiene que preocuparse padre, sólo di un paseo-

-Es muy peligroso, tú sabes a la perfección de las desapariciones –

-Nadie ha desaparecido en bastante tiempo - le aclaró Minato

-Si me entero de algún peligro tendré que prohibirte que salgas de la mansión –

-No será necesario, compermiso – se retiró con enfado, de todos los supersticiosos en el pueblo su padre era el peor.

Al otro día como era costumbre los buenos amigos se encontraron y platicaron aunque Minato se demostraba un tanto distraído algo que Kushina no pasó desapercibido.

-Mina-chan ¿qué demonios te pasa-ttebane? –

- Mis padres - dijo entre dientes el Namikaze

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? –

-Quieren que me case – soltó con lamento

Kushina se quedó callada la noticia le había dolido, conocía las tradiciones de esa época era obvio que algo así pasaría, Minato no le sería eterno, siempre se lamentaba esa terrible diferencia, si tan sólo ella fuera humana; nunca odió su condición de demonio de hecho estaba muy orgullosa pero por el chico la dejaría sin dudar, ella deseaba ser la mujer que acompañara al joven por el resto de su vida, pero la realidad era otra.

-Yo no quiero - habló Minato

-¿eh?-

-No deseo casarme –

Kushina bajó su mirada al sentir un agarre en su mano, sorprendiéndose al ver la varonil mano entrelazada con la suya se sonrojó al instante, si, también los demonios se sonrojaban.

-No seas tonto Mina-chan siempre tienes que hacer lo que desees-ttebane – le dijo la chica.

-Tinese razón Kushina tengo que hacer lo que quiera – y atrapó los labios de la demonio en un romántico beso que ella no esparaba.

Un choque torpe al ser el primero de ambos que profundizó en segundos combinando ambos alientos con majestuosidad, un beso necesitado por ambos.

Se separaron en busca de aire con sus miradas fijas el uno al otro y sus manos seguían entre lazadas por el fuerte agarre de ambos.

-Te amo Kushina –

La Uzumaki se quedó en shock, esa confesión fue tan esperada por ella pero a la vez tan dolorosa, tal vez no era la que obedecía reglas pero las conocía a la perfección y el peor pecado de un demonio era enamorarse de un humano.

-Yo también te amo Minato – confesó decidiendo seguir siendo rebelde.

La escena era observada por una figura femenina que se mantenía oculta entre los árboles tenía una malvada sonrisa en el rostro, decidió dejar a los tórtolos, ya tenía lo que quería, extendió sus alas y se marchó del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** El humano al que amé

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating:** K

**Pareja:** Minato x Kushina (Canon)

**Dedicación:** Al concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales!" del foro "MinaKushi; ¡Irresistiblemente naranja!"

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno.

**El humano al que amé**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

**CAPITULO 2**

Después de la confesión los días pasaron con mayor felicidad para ambos sus encuentros se alargaban por horas ya no era necesaria una larga charla con el sólo hecho de estar juntos, abrazados en un silencio cómodo las horas pasaban, aunque hubieran leyes en contra de su amor a ellos no les importaba, nada podía opacar su felicidad; o eso creían.

Kushina ya había regresado a su reino, se encontraba paseando cuando su amiga Mikoto Uchiha la detiene algo preocupada.

-¡Kushina!¿dónde estabas? -

-Oh vamos Miko-chan tú ya sabes eso –ttebane – le dijo despreocupada

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Kushina? –

-¿Eh? – la pelirroja no tenía idea de lo que hablaba su amiga, o acaso ¿se habrían enterado de Minato? Eso significaba problemas y grandes.

-el consejo está furioso, te conozco muy bien por lo mismo no entiendo ¿por qué mataste a tantos humanos? –

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué? - se exaltó Kushina - ¿de qué hablas -ttebane? – pidió una explicación

-El consejo ya se enteró que masacraste a varios humanos de un pueblo –

-¡Yo no hice eso! –

-Kushina Uzumaki – se escuchó una grave voz que interrumpió a la indignada chica

-Vaya el consejo ya envió a sus perros – dijo la pelirroja con enfado – no se preocupe iré por mí misma no soy culpable de nada –

Kushina se dirigió al consejo, iba furiosa era increíble cómo se atrevían a difamarla de tal manera .

El lugar de reunión era una mansión, los líderes de los más poderosos clanes lo conformaban dirigido por los tres principales: Uchiha, Hyuuga y Uzumaki, sin temor la muchacha se paró frente a los demonios que la miraban con marcado enfado, vio claramente el desprecio de su padre, a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Antes de que empiecen con su estúpido juicio, YO NO FUI, investiguen mejor vejetes –

-En tu posición no deberías lanzar insultos – dijo con desprecio Takeshi Uzumaki.

-Y ustedes no tienen que culparme – contraatacó

-Eres la única que escapa al reino humano y tu actitud lo demuestra – habló otro de los ancianos demonios.

- Tal vez en el pasado he cometido errores pero nunca cometería un acto parecido – aclaró la muchacha

-Es algo de lo que no estamos seguros –

Kushina no pudo evitar que le doliera la desconfianza que le demostraban, pero lo más doloroso fue que su propio padre le dijera las últimas palabras.

-Kushina Uzumaki por poner en peligro nuestro secreto y cometer una masacre de seres inferiores, te encontramos culpable –

-¡No pueden! –

-Te quedarás encerrada en un calabozo – fue lo último que el consejo mencionó

-¡NO!- Kushina trató de escapar, no la podían alejar de lo que más quería ella era inocente, sólo una tonta enamorada

Un gran número de demonios asistieron a su detención el poder de ella era bien conocido, luchó como nunca hiriendo a cuanto demonio podía no le importó mostrar toda su furia pero por desgracia no fue suficiente eran demasiados en contra de ella, Uchihas, Hyuugas y gente de su propio clan la sometieron como la peor criminal sellando sus poderes, volviéndola inútil y su corazón estaba herido tal desprecio fue demasiado necesitaba a Minato, en verdad necesitaba de él.

Mientras tanto el Namikaze también estaba en problemas la cruel masacre que había ocurrido tenía en alerta a todos los habitantes.

-Te lo dije Minato, la ciudad está siendo acechada por malvadas criaturas –

-Padre, lo que ocurrió fue terrible pero cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho – trataba de dialogar el rubio.

-No, eso fue un acto cruel, el acto de un demonio – dijo su padre.

El enojo llego al rubio, nadie conocía a los llamados demonios, a excepción de él claro, por lo mismo sabía que todo tenía una explicación diferente no pudo evitar sentir preocupación ya que no podría reunirse con su amada por el momento y si alguien la veía podrían sospechar, Kushina estaría en peligro y el temor de no volverla a ver lo angustiaba.

-Iré al pueblo a investigar- informó el joven rubio.

-¡Espera! – lo detuvo su madre – es muy peligroso, nosotros no tenemos la necesidad de arriesgarnos, déjaselos a los demás –

-Madre, eso es muy egoísta nosotros también vivimos en esta ciudad, tenemos que ayudar –

-Tienes razón Minato – interrumpió su padre – tenemos que hacer algo –

Minato se sorprendió al ver que su padre se dirigía al armario que mantenía las armas guardadas tomando lo necesario para una cacería.

-¿Qué hace padre? –

-¿Quieres hacer algo por las personas, no? – le dijo su padre mientras le entregaba un arma – entonces cazaremos demonios –

El chico se quedó sin palabras, el asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-Organizaremos a todo el pueblo y acabaremos con esa criatura – explicó su padre para lamento de él.

Kushina se encontraba encerrada haciendo intentos por escapar sin éxito alguno, cuando la desesperación la invadió y sus esperanzas desaparecían cierta presencia la hizo reaccionar.

-Vieja Tsunade – dijo con sorpresa la pelirroja al ver a su rubia maestra parada frente a ella del otro lado de los barrotes.

-¡Idiota, cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames vieja! – la regañó Tsunade Senjuu –mocosa malagradecida y yo que vengo a liberarte-

-¿liberarme? –

-Sé que eres inocente, después de todo yo te entrené –le explico la Senju –Te ayudaré a escapar pero tu tendrás que buscar las pruebas de tu inocencia -

-Cuente con eso-ttebane –respondió emocionada la chica.

La rubia rompió los barrotes sin problemas y liberó a la pelirroja.

-¡Gracias vieja! V-gritó mientras emprendía su huida.

Escapar no fue tan difícil gracias al camino libre que le había dejado su maestra y sin pensarlo se dirigió al reino humano.

Minato había logrado escabullirse del grupo de "valientes" ciudadanos armados que pretendían cazar al cruel demonio; tenía que encontrarse con Kushina y prevenirla.

Cuando las miradas azul y violeta se encontraron, el alivio y la felicidad fue lo primero que brotó de ambos.

-¡Mina-chan!- gritó feliz Kushina mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su rubio.

-Kushina, que bueno que te veo –se expresó aliviado el chico mientras fortalecía el abrazo.

-¡Estas bien-ttebane! ¿Nadie te hizo daño? –

-Estoy bien, ¿te refieres al ataque? –

-Si-ttebane, el consejo está furioso y me están culpando a mí –explicó con cierta preocupación.

-Pero, eso es imposible, no serías capaz de hacer algo así –afirmó seguro el rubio, consolando a su novia.

Eso era algo amaba de Minato, por la confianza que él le tenía, muy pocas personas se la demostraban.

-Tenemos que averiguar quien fue, hay que ir a la ciudad-ttebane –

-Imposible –se negó el Namikaze.

-¿Por qué? –

-Los ciudadanos están cazando demonios –

-¡¿Qué?-

-Por eso te estaba buscando, tienes que irte de aquí…es muy peligroso –

-Pero ellos no me pueden hacer nada-ttebane-

-Si ven a alguien desconocido sospecharan y el lío tráela más problemas con el consejo –le explicó el rubio.

-Pero, yo no te quiero dejar –dijo con tristeza la chica.

-Y no lo vas a hacer-

-¿Cómo?-

-Vámonos juntos –dijo sin temor.

-Pero…tus padres –

-Si ellos de verdad desean mi felicidad, entenderán, o acaso ¿no quieres? – preguntó en broma lo último.

-Claro que quiero irme contigo, si escapé de mi reino sin importarme nada más que tú-ttebane- se defendió Kushina de la broma.

-Te amo Kushina –dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza.

-Y yo a ti Mina-chan –la demonio acortó la distancia de los rostros y posó sus femeninos labios sobre los masculinos.

El contacto fue corto interrumpido por una tercera presencia que sintió Kushina

-Que romántico -dijo con burla una mujer con largo cabello gris y ojos rojos –Quien iba a decir que la temible Kushina se podía enamorar –

-¿Kagura? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañada Kushina mientras protegía con su cuerpo al Namikaze.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres la única que se puede divertir con los humanos?-siguió con burla –a todos los demonios nos encanta la sangre, apuesto que el chico que escondes tiene todo un manjar en sus venas –

Kushina estaba en posición de ataque, sus ojos se tiñeron rojos, Kagura la había enfadado.

-Regresa al reino, no tienes nada que g¡hacer aquí-ttebane-

-Oh, no te preocupes, ya bebí demasiado –mencionó mientras deslizaba su lengua por sus filosos colmillos y dibujaba una macabra sonrisa.

-Fuiste tú-dijo sorprendido el Namikaze. –Tú atacaste a los ciudadanos-

La furia de Kushina incrementó, sobre todo cuando escuchó la burlona carcajada de la demonio a modo de afirmación.

-¡POR TI ME ESTAN CULPANDO! –reclamó con feroz tono la pelirroja.

-¿Me quieres matar Kushina? –la retó.

-Lo deseo como no tienes idea, pero no lo voy a hacer, te entregaré al consejo-

-Y así yo rebelaré tu secreto-

El temor se reflejó en la Uzumaki.

-Amar a un humano, al consejo le encantaría-

-¡MALDITA! –sin poder reaccionar la pelirroja se lanzó al ataque extendiendo sus alas para incrementar su velocidad.

-¡KUSHINA! –intentó pararla Minato, siendo imposible, Kagura estaba lista para el ataque, provocando un fuerte choque de fuerzas, los movimientos de combate por parte de Kushina comenzaron mientras que de su cuerpo emanaba una esencia naranja muestra de su demoniaco poder, Minato observaba atento sabía que si la pelea continuaba atraería a los ciudadanos, y eso le preocupaba, se sorprendió al ver como Kushina fue lanzada a los arboles creando un gran destrozo de estos.

-Jajaja ¿Eso es todo Uzumaki? –se burlaba su rival –La falta de sangre ha afectado tus poderes-

-¡CALLATE!- lanzándose al ataque.

Los movimientos eran confusos para el Namikaze por la velocidad de estos lo último que vio con horror fue como Kagura enterraba sus garras en el estómago de su novia y la mandaba metros atrás, el chico se dirigió hacia Kushina, la cual sangraba.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó preocupado mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre de la boca de ella.

-No te preocupes Mina-chan –tranquilizó mientras apretaba su estómago y elevaba su vista en dirección a Kagura -¿Qué te he hecho, maldita sea? –

-¿Tu?…Nada-respondió con cinismo –pero no tolero que seas feliz – dijo con rabia.

-¿Qué? –

-Yo también amaba a un gran hombre y ¿qué hizo el consejo?…¡Lo mató! Y ahora TU la mas rebelde de todos estas experimentando lo que ¡yo me merecía! –explicó derrochando envidia. –No lo permitiré, serás castigada y tu novio ¡asesinado! –

-Eso…¡NUNCA! –haciendo gala de todo su poder y sin importarle el dolor se dirigió al cuello de su enemiga consumida por la furia, no dejo reaccionar a Kagura, quien vio su fin en un segundo.

Kushina mostró porque era un demonio digno de temer cuando arrancó la cabeza de su adversario y sacó el corazón del inerte cuerpo, destruyéndolo con su mano.

Minato estaba sorprendido, su chica era realmente poderosa, nunca se intimidó, de hecho su preocupación seguía latente y se incrementó al ver como Kushina se derrumbaba con sufrimiento en el rostro.

-¡KUSHINA!-

-Te…tenemos que…irnos –trataba de hablar la demonio.

-Tu herida, no se ha cerrado –mencionó con preocupación.

-Es…estoy bi…en…ya cerrará…vámonos, los humanos ya…vienen –

Minato cargó a Kushina y empezó a alejarse del lugar dejando atrás a su familia, se detuvo cuando el cansancio de hizo presente.

-Toma mi sangre –dijo de repente el Namikaze

-¡¿Qué? –

-Necesitas de todo tu poder y para eso tienes que tomar sangre –

-Pero Mina-chan –

-No te estoy diciendo que me mates, solo lo necesario para recuperarte-le explicó con calma el rubio.

Kushina lo pensó, su novio tenía razón, además el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-Es…está bien -

Minato abrió su camisa y se acercó a su novia sin temor, Kushina descubrió sus filosos colmillos y haciendo gala de su postura demoniaca los enterró en el masculino cuello disfrutando del dulce sabor que tenía la sangre del rubio, siempre tomaba sangre pero esta le supo diferente, exquisita, única.

Lamio la herida de los colmillos del cuello del chico, eliminando rastros de sangre, sintiendo sus energías revitalizadas, asustándose al ver como Minato se recostaba en un árbol.

-¡Mina-chan! –

-Solo me mareé un poco, ya está pasando, me alegra que tu herida esté curada –regalándole una encantadora sonrisa a la chica.

-¡Gracias a ti Mina-chan-ttebane! –dijo Kushina mientras se encaramaba a su rubio sentándose en la rodillas de él y abrazándolo fuertemente correspondiendo este el gesto, se besaron felices disfrutando el momento.

-Kushina Uzumaki –se escuchó una ronca voz que la chica reconoció.

Terminó con el beso volteando su mirada asustada viéndose rodeada por varios demonios que la miraban con desprecio.

-Kushina ¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo impresionada su amiga.

-Yo…puedo explicarlo…-

-No hay nada que explicar, el consejo mandó por ti, y tú-le habló el demonio a Minato –vendrás con nosotros –

-¡NO! él no tiene que ir a ningún lado –defendió Kushina

-Mantente en silencio Uzumaki, ¡tráiganlos!-ordenó.

Sin opción los jóvenes enamorados se dejaron atrapar y al voltear la chica pudo ver como noqueaban a Minato.

-¡MALDITOS! –reclamó con rabia.

-¡Vámonos!-ordenó el líder del escuadrón ignorando a la Uzumaki.

Momentos después la chica se encontraba frente al consejo nuevamente, temerosa al no saber nada de Minato.

-Tu deshonra será severamente castigada- le decían.

-¡Pero yo no asesine a esos humanos!-se excusaba.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero enamorarse de un humano es peor, y confesarle todos nuestros secretos ¡humillante! –

-¿Qué me harán? –dijo con dolor la chica.

-Quedarás por toda la eternidad y el humano morirá –sentencio su propio padre.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡NO! –reclamó ante las severas miradas

Al ver la seriedad del consejo, hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer, se arrodillo con la cabeza baja en súplica, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡Por favor! Se los ruego, se los suplico, si quieren una vida ¡tomen la mía! Pero no le hagan nada a Minato ¡por favor! –pidió con claras lágrimas en su mirada.

Todo en el consejo estaba en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros, Kushina siempre había sido orgullosa y lo que estaba haciendo era algo muy bajo para ella.

-¿No estas avergonzada de lo que haces? –preguntó uno de los líderes.

-Si es por Minato, haría cualquier cosa –respondió aún con la cabeza baja.

-TRAIGAN AL HUMANO –ordenaron.

Minato entró a la sala sin temor sorprendiéndose al ver la posición de la Uzumaki, dirigiéndose a ella y levantándola del suelo.

-¿Tu nombre es Minato?-

-Si señor –

-¿Estarías dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella? –

-Por supuesto –

-Incluso ¿renunciarías a tu humanidad? –

-Si –respondió sin dudar.

El consejo debatió por unos segundos, los cuales la pareja se mantenía unida reconfortándose mutuamente.

-Está decidido –comenzó uno de los consejeros –Kushina Uzumaki tu eliminaste a Kagura, quien nos había causado un gran desastre y eso merece una recompensa y en vista de la convicción de ese chico, le concederemos un honor –

-Serás convertido en demonio-termino el consejero Uzumaki.

La pareja se miraron estupefactos.

-¿Eso es posible?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí, con un ritual que solo los lideres conocen y solo nosotros podemos realizar –explicó su padre –eso sí, es muy doloroso –advirtió.

-No importa –dijo Minato –Si con eso podemos estar juntos lo haré –menciono mientras apretaba la mano de su novia mostrándole su decisión.

En la habitación de una lujosa casa se encontraba Kushina hablando con un animado niño de aparentemente de 8 años de edad vivo reflejo de Minato.

-Y así fue como tu padre dejo de ser un Namikaze y se convirtió en un digno Uzumaki –explicaba con emoción la pelirroja.

-¡Y uno muy poderoso-ttebayo! – mencionó orgulloso el pequeño Uzumaki –Es el líder del clan-

-Eso fue porque el tonto de tu abuelo lo cree más responsable que yo-ttebane-dijo entre diente la chica.

-¿Y no es verdad-ttebayo? –dijo con inocencia el niño.

-Oye mocoso más respeto con tu madre-ttebane –

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –interrumpió el escándalo, el líder del clan Minato Uzumaki.

-¡Papá!…Mamá me estaba contando como se conocieron –explicaba.

-Que bien, pero tus amigos te esperan Naruto- le recordó Minato.

-Cierto-ttebayo, ¡adiós! –salió a jugar el pequeño.

-¡Cuídate!-

-¡Y gánale al hijo de Miko-chan y Fu-baka-ttebane! –

Minato se acercó a su mujer abrazándola por la espalda.

-Renunciar a mi humanidad fue la mejor decisión que he tomado –le susurró al oído.

-Y yo te lo agradezco mucho Mina-chan –

-Te amo Kushina –

-Y yo a ti Minato –

Uniendo sus labios en un romántico beso.

**FIN**

**Holasss!**

**Como ya dije esta historia fue escrita para el concurso "¡Aventuras Sobrenaturales".**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, los reviews siempre los agradeceré muuucho y ahora también estaré muy agradecida si me hago merecedora de su voto en el poll de MinKus BN (h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn) que aparecerá****a partir del 27 de Agosto y hasta el 5 de Septiembre xD**

**Y también agradezco a mi gran amiga Tomi, sin ella esta historia no estaría aquí, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICA!**

**¡ARRIBA EL MINAKUSHI!**

**Nos vemos**

**Byebye n.n**


End file.
